


I’m a Big Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Your Guardian Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m a Big Girl

“You’re kidding me, right?” Dean snapped at you, making you jump. He was pissed off, which wasn’t surprising. “You’ve been shacking up with him? Knowing that it’s not Cas. Knowing that Lucifer is in there?”

You looked down at your hands. Lucifer was elsewhere in the bunker, as you wanted to try to talk to Dean without it leading to a fight. You knew that Dean would be upset, and you knew that him getting upset would likely send Lucifer over the edge. This way, you could at least limit the likely hood of that happening. “Look, Dean…” You finally looked up at him. “I fell in love with him when I thought that he was Cas! He never lied to me.” He gave you a serious bitch face. “He just never corrected me, which is technically isn’t lying.” At least, that’s how you saw it.

Sam sighed while Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “How can you be so sure?” Sam asked, a little less hostile than Dean.

“Because, Sam, he’s been there.” You pointed out. “Not once has he repeated anything I’ve ever told him to anyone else. That means a lot to me. He’s been there for me on nights where I wake up from nightmares. He talks to me.”

“She’s right, you know.” Lucifer said, walking in and handing you a drink. “I’ve been myself with her.” You smiled up at him. “She’s not going into this with blind faith.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at you. “You’re kidding me, right? You’re sitting here, defending the choice to be with the DEVIL.”

“I told him he has to prove himself. He has to prove that I can trust him. I’m not diving head first into this, Dean. I’m not stupid.” You got up, shaking your head. “I’m a big girl, a hunter, and it’s not any of your business who I date.” Taking Lucifer’s hand, you led him out of the library. “Come on. I need to relax. Away from him.” You sighed.

Once you were out of ear shot, Dean looked over to Sam. “I don’t like this.” He groaned.

Sam shrugged. “She’s right. She’s an adult. It’s up to her.” He sighed. “But, I don’t, either.”


End file.
